


bells and lights

by leviski



Category: Star Wars Original Triology
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviski/pseuds/leviski





	bells and lights

＋＋＋＋＋  
有一瞬间他以为杀死维达的将是他自己。

他的父亲倒下了，卢克和他隔了几丈远，但他仍然感受到重量，什么无实体的东西轰然倒地，接着是更细小的那些——愤怒，恨意，它们赖以生存的东西不在了，于是风化成沙子，窣窣地从他脚下流过。他从这砂石里搀扶起他父亲，原力颤巍巍地呜咽，而卢克只能一遍遍呼唤他，他知道结局，他只希望能推迟它，但是这没有用。

维达试着安慰他。这很奇怪，当卢克的怒火还在正确的，别人替他划出界限的一侧时，他摇身一变成了他的父亲；当他做好了弑父的准备时，他又用自己的命拯救了他。他的父亲是一个和亲情无关的模模糊糊的幻影，被别人的手涂抹过又重新修改过，直到他认不出他来。现在边界终于明晰了，卢克把维达的面罩摘下，他第一次从这个幽灵身上看出人的样子， 那个他只知道名字的安纳金.天行者朝他微笑，然后闭上了眼睛。

他母亲的心跳变了个声调，听起来像被眼泪打湿了，它从卢克的胸口穿出去，在父子两人间的空隙停顿下来。维达的生命之火一明一灭，心跳声跟着这节奏断断续续，最后它们一同归于寂静，像一条鱼游入深海。

他半跪在那里很久，直到原力不再颤动，太阳和恒星继续周转，直到周围只剩下他自己的声音。

他又变成孤儿了。

 

过去他们要打赢战争，现在他们还要同时把四散的星系团结起来。恐惧的力量依然还在，并以其他的形式发挥作用。他们陆续收复了纳布和几个内环星球， 只遇到了零星的不成系统的抵抗，所有人都知道胜利就在可见的将来。

卢克跟着主力部队东奔西走，他们来到一个地方，作战，牺牲，埋葬几个队友，然后第二天鲜花和涌动的人潮就会席卷他们所在的城市。他们把欢呼和泪水抛在身后，继续前往下一场战役，无垠的宇宙。整个情形就像他们被分界线缠住了，在他们身后人们从悲痛中痊愈，打理好废墟，赶紧开始新的生活，而在他们前面依然是逐渐逼近的死亡。

收复阿基瓦用了两天时间，他们先击败了舰队，地面情况更复杂一些。这颗小行星布满了军备储藏站，到处是一点就着的弹药和燃油。他们的红色队长丢掉了一只眼睛，卢克没有疑问地顶替了他的位置。

韩陪着莱娅留在了纳布，商讨新的合约问题，他本来应该在那的，卢克没想到会见到他。

他们有三个月没见了。恩多之后他们没怎么一起行动过，千年隼在战斗里很少能派上用场。卢克和其它飞行员一同在作战室里，全息投影放大旋转，地表建筑非常密集，但都是些小玩意。“注意这些燃油点，”指挥官说，“我们不能冒失去它们的风险……”

这时他突然有种熟悉的感觉，节拍声在虚空中响了起来。他太久没听过这声音了，与其说是熟悉，不如说像禁锢他的什么膜被打碎了。声音有些艰涩，模模糊糊的难以分辨，后来变得清晰——心跳声，听起来轻松又快活。它逐渐接近了，在咫尺之外某个点停了下来。卢克回过头，看见韩扶在门框上，他抬了抬下巴，示意卢克继续听。

“……没有大型飞船，只有战斗机，这些补给对我们来说很重要，尽量不要击中。”

其他人鱼群一样从他们身边游过。韩看上去头发长了一些，左脸有晒伤的痕迹，从纳布到这里算不上很近，他的领子皱了，夹克上有几道刮痕，但眼睛和以前一样神采奕奕。韩急切地打量他， 卢克知道自己的后脑勺被这种目光盯了很久。“你为什么在这？”

韩没有回答，他把身子前倾，兴致盎然地扫视卢克的脸和脖子，一直到脚尖。这有些尴尬了，卢克想，其他人熙熙攘攘地走过去，不会把他们挤开，只会让他们靠得更近。临时基地是一个嘈杂狭长的空间，在里面只有他和韩之间诡异地沉默着，其他人开始看他们。

韩把他的脑袋收回去站直了， 他看着卢克，评估般含糊地哼了一声，“你变结实了，”他拍了拍卢克的上臂，“但是依然没有长高。”

卢克咧开嘴笑了起来。

 

“二十分钟后我就该起飞了，”卢克蹲下身检查R2的内部线路，“你是自己来的吗？”

“楚巴卡待在纳布哪也不肯去，他说最近跑的地方太多了，他宁愿留在那儿让小姑娘揉他的毛。”

韩在他的休息室转了一圈，小机器人被检查完毕了，滴滴地去和他打招呼，卢克开始换他的飞行装束，“我猜过会你还得留在基地，看看最后我们还剩什么能让你运回去。”

韩眼也不眨地看着他换衣服，还是这样，卢克想，他觉得空气很冷，而他的后背发烫，当韩用这种眼神看他，他就没法回头。韩走到他身后，“我不是来运东西的，”卢克的上衣穿了一半，韩就这样抱住他的腰，他把脸埋在卢克颈窝里，呼吸在他们乱蓬蓬的头发间痒痒的，他收紧了手臂，使卢克的后腰嵌在他衬衫布料里，“小子，我很想你。”

韩的心跳在他后背上真切地响着。卢克叹了口气，久违地让那声音穿透他的脊骨，在胸腔里停下，包裹着他的心脏扑通跳动。离开死星后他就没怎么用过原力，恨意是黑色的，还疼痛地留在他的感官里，在他想要使用的时候亮出针尖，卢克自己也不明白它们为什么这么多。而现在韩的心跳盖过了一切，震动给他的身体带来微妙暖意，像雨水浸湿沙堆顶端。

“我也很想你。”他转过身，和韩交换了一个试探性的，止于触碰的吻。他们太久没见了，总要花时间把这隔阂消磨掉，卢克发现自己依然为韩的触碰颤抖。“你要是在这里碍手碍脚的呢？”

“我不觉得有谁能把我赶回去，”他一边说，一边整理卢克的腰带，“莱娅打了个招呼让我来。”

“她说你最近看起来很不对。”

韩整理好他的衣服，接着沉默地看他，那是希望对方开口的眼神，卢克应该告诉他吗？

维达死去的时候韩和其他人一样，在旁观者的位置看着死星炸开，旧帝国的碎片，新纪元的第一轮礼花。这个消息将让整个银河为之震动，让无数张嘴窃窃私语或高声欢呼，卢克只是很小，很小的一部分，但是这一小部分也被逼迫至既定的航线上：达斯.维达死亡的见证人，达斯.维达的儿子。

两种原力的继承者，无能为力的人。冒险经历的迷雾散去了，礁石在他身体里浮现，漆黑海水漫过他头顶，它们说，把这男孩淹死吧。他父亲的死揭示了真相——他从没做出过选择，变故发生了，其他人的错误，所以他只能痛苦地往前走，走到那片海里去。他之前以为自己可以选择，现在卢克明白，他从来没从过去里走出来过。

愤怒像没法消散了一样，它紧紧跟在他身后，虎视眈眈地要把他的血液冻起来。

“发生了很多事。”他只来得及说出这一句话，集合的指令就响了起来。他们没再说话，韩把他拉进一个短暂的吻里。

 

“他不需要新的陆行艇，旧的坏掉就坏掉了，他只会开着它到处乱跑。”

“让他多出去走走有好处，而且新的农场离家太远了。你也不希望他对机械一窍不通，卢克飞得很好。”

那架X-34已经半旧了，但是贾瓦人给它安了新的挡风玻璃，于是它在沙堆里钻石一样发亮。它的引擎在转弯时总是出故障，反重力装置只比没有好一些，多坐几个人就能把它压到地面。卢克如获至宝一样每天上去三次，要么只是坐在那里，等热气在夜晚的凉风里消散，要么开到太空港的外沿就回来——他能去的地方实在很少。所有东西都是这样，实用性是第一位的，生存在塔图因并不带有这个词本身歇斯底里的紧迫感，但是假使谁说了和它无关的东西，得到的要么是沉默要么是禁止。两个太阳把一切烤得只知道喘气，没人注意到拉尔斯农场的男孩有怎样一双月亮般的眼睛。

他飞得的确很好，但这个“很好”的缘由到最后只是百无聊赖，然后他连这个百无聊赖的倚仗也没有了。在没有记忆的时候他被抛弃在沙漠里，现在则是太空，它们都没有边际到令人绝望。

 

“进入地面炮火射程，打开护盾。”他们出动了六架X-翼战机，几座炮塔疏于维护，造不成什么像样的打击，麻烦来自空中。TIE战机在后面咬得死死的——他们知道这个地方没法守住，所以造成越多损伤越好。卢克队尾的红色二号被击中在地上，堪堪错过了燃油点，这地方在刚才离变成火海只差十米。

TIE战机群飞到他们上空，激光炮乱射一气，看起来是想把这个地方连带他们一起毁掉。卢克下令调整队形，试图把它们赶到安全的一边去。他领头把战机拔高，一边加大火力一边让全队排开。这时对面的一架溜到了他们后方，它是幽灵一般的黑色，在凹凸的地表上投下不详的影子。

那架TIE战机击中了他们后面的燃油点，火焰和碎片噌地冒了出来，卢克眼睁睁地看着它吞噬队尾的三架，有人在通话器对面喊了一下，接着声音戛然而止。滚烫的气流在机身周围涌动，几乎要把他掀翻了。

他们只能调头往远处飞去，过不了多久这块区域就会变成冒着黑烟的焦土。幽灵一样的TIE战机在火焰里的形状融化了，变成比血鲜艳多的红色。卢克回过头，无望地想看到队友从火里飞出来，除了原力外他应该树立新的信仰——火。他从来没真正了解过欧文叔叔和贝鲁阿姨，在卢克有这个意图前他们就变成了两具烧焦的尸体，农场黑白分明的生活被付之一炬；维达被点燃了，安纳金.天行者从中重生，但他的儿子至今还在灰烬里苦苦挣扎。现在火焰在他身后凄厉地咆哮着，死去的人借助这最后的仪式现形，原力不是黑色的了，是煮沸了的血，它一边把他往下扯，一边悄声细语地劝说他把自己投进锅里。

老本的幽灵告诉他，相信自己的感觉。卢克的感觉是死亡，他接近过它太多次，而他人的死亡要猛烈得多。他不禁怀疑这一切是什么东西的连锁反应，而不幸的种子从某个时刻起就埋下了。

卢克逃离了那片火焰，过去还在他后面紧追不放。

 

他们最终还是收复了阿基瓦，四个人的死亡本来就在预期范围内。没有欢呼，小队沉默地返回基地，卢克去做他的任务报告。没人会因为结果去指责谁，伤亡不可避免。指挥官简短地确认了情况，接着莱娅的等身投影出现在他面前。

为了外交场合，她又穿上了白裙子，这个场景或多或少与以前重合了。她注视他的样子令人安心，最新的技术也还原不了她一半的美。在外面人们开始准备撤离，气氛如此安静，井井有条，很难让人相信他刚刚经历过死亡。莱娅有些忧心地看着他，她蓝色的投影曾经那样令他向往，卢克感到自己的眼泪要流出来了。

“我犯了个错误，”他轻声说，“四个人因为我死掉了。”

莱娅继续忧心地看他，再先进的通讯也解决不了时间问题。

过了一会她说：“这不是你的错。”卢克坐到了地上，莱娅弯下腰来，注视着他的眼睛。

“你们中的每个都可能死掉，我们别无选择。”莱娅感受到的原力是光，现在她眼里的卢克是什么样的？她看每个人都像星星，卢克是其中灰扑扑的一颗。

他感到原力从他周遭撤离了，像某种纠错机制，把他暂时搁置在安全的虚空里。他听不见死者的低语，同时也听不见星星和爱人的心跳，他闭上了眼睛，“战争还没有结束。”

“战争还没有结束。”莱娅重复着他的话，她也坐了下来，隔着空间和几秒的时间差，很轻很小心地拥抱他。他们就这样待了一会，直到时间久到投影必须被关掉了。

“你需要休息。”莱娅在消失之前说道。

 

休息是指，到他的故乡执行外交任务。卢克和韩都知道根本没有那一说，塔图因贫穷到不需要管理机构，但是他们都默认了这个指派。科瑞利安贸易线直达太空港， 外环可能不完全安全，可是塔图因被战争一如既往地遗忘了，千年隼号近乎悠闲地在漆黑的夜空中滑行。

韩大概知道他出了什么问题，也知道那不仅仅是情绪上的。他们多久没一起去什么地方了？卢克想念韩在他身边的感觉，但是现在如此安静，千年隼在接近大气层时有轻微的扰动，使他坐在副驾驶座上昏昏欲睡。

“别睡着了。”卢克勉强坐直身体，窗外的塔图因正值夜晚，依稀可见淡金色的大气晕圈，从他的角度看离地表有一指宽的距离，像球状薄纱。灯光星星点点，他们朝着莫斯艾斯利飞去，以它为中心金光蛛网状向四周延伸，比他记忆里亮太多了，太空港所在的那点甚至显出银白色。无数盏灯照亮了斑驳的岩石地表，看上去璀璨美丽，像掺杂了金和银的云母碎片。

“这地方是不是比以前热闹了？”他问道。韩不置可否地挑了挑眉。

“贸易航线收复以后，逃难的，做生意的，来的人多了些，”韩在操作台上调整速度和方向，做好降落准备，“和我第一次经过它差不多一个情形。”

九十四号停机坪还在那里，仿佛谁特地让它空着一样。他们下了飞船，周围街道上在举行什么庆祝仪式，关于死星和其它解放星球的消息也传到这里了。人们点燃火把，一些泥墙被刷了漆，或者画上共和国标志，用的是很有本地特色的锈红色颜料。某支商队也到了这里，他们成排地在街道边坐下，摆开货物，用磕磕绊绊的通用语招揽生意，驮载用的班萨兽在机场外围成群走动。

四处都亮着灯，尽管如此人们还是举着火把，好像这是什么标志，标志着塔图因光明时代的开始。按理说这样会有恼人的穿梭不停的影子，可是街道如此明亮，影子在被照亮的地面上也白得透明。

他们经过一个摆放着现成火把的小摊，韩掏出钱，女性商贩递给他一束捆好了的树枝，并把它点着了。他们不知道是从哪个星球上来的，有些像人类，有棕色的皮肤和金色的眼睛，但是角和头骨带着山羊的形状，整个商队里有男人也有女人，有老人也有小婴儿，他们都非常美丽。

他们举着火把往前走，街边卖的东西亮晶晶的，有一溜不同颜色的矿石，闪着光的乳白色饮料，看起来是某种动物的奶。人最多的地方在卖水果，小贩把他们洗干净了，很漂亮地卖出去。卢克经过的时候被一个小孩的角撞到了膝盖，他的父亲低声道歉，从货摊上拿起一个梨递给他。

卢克把它举到韩的嘴边，韩咬了一口，接着摇头。卢克自己也尝了一下，很酸，但水分饱满，从外表看它已经熟透了，但是执拗地拒绝了阳光带来的糖分。他们慢慢走到了机场外边，一头班萨兴致勃勃地盯着他，卢克把梨递过去，它毫不在意，很快乐地吃掉了。

他们没有目的性地走，但是沿这个方向大概能回他过去的家。太空港的灯光和人声被甩在后面，火把在凉风中猎猎作响，照亮了韩的头发和胡茬，很没有道理地，他看起来毛茸茸又温暖。

卢克想，他们应该接吻。然后他们就接吻了。

 

他们缓慢地走到农场的遗迹那儿，地表部分还在，但底下一半都被沙淹没了。在风吹过沙丘的声音里，它看上去像一座干涸的池塘。

韩走到坑边上，带着些敬畏地看着这个荒废的建筑。脆弱的表皮脱落了，露出虬结的，树根一样细密的金属水管，只有这样作物才能存活下来，管道保养很费时间。“在这里生活可不容易。”韩说。

卢克看着这个一切开始的地方，它在沙子的包围下显得如此安全，一点都没有要给他梦靥的模样。一切都将在时间和自然的力量里消散，韩把火把插进沙堆里，朝着坑底的方向，仿佛这是个什么礼物一样。他对着卢克长大的地方，轻轻地说了句谢谢，风打着旋，把他的话带到看不见的地方去了。

“我小的时候没有家也没有房子，”韩说，卢克屏住了呼吸，“在一艘船上和很多同龄的赃小子一起，做些小偷小摸的生意。”

韩从来没提起过他的过去，它隐藏得好好的，全银河系最好的银行才能守住它。“再后来我逃出来了，做的事情稍微伟大一丁点——海盗。到处跑来跑去，依然过得很差劲，只是我当时也没想那么多，我曾经以为所有人都没有父母。”

卢克攥住了他的手，韩也回握住他，他们刚才走了很久，掌心都汗津津的。

“以后的事就很没意思了，我试着进入体制内，后来还是习惯不了，用最糟糕的方式跑掉了，鬼使神差地赢到了千年隼。我好歹有了几个朋友，后来发生的事你都知道了。”

他和卢克隔着有实体般浓重的黑夜，但他的声音如此有安抚性，他在的地方没有理由地温暖，他脚下火把的光芒有力地驱散黑暗。卢克久违地再次听到了韩的心跳，它随着风的力量上下摆动，轻盈得让他想要流泪，它听起来像是风的心一般。

“我不会说过去给了我什么好东西，永远也不会有，好事和坏事都随机撞到我身上，我没必要去感激谁，”他自嘲地笑了下，“现在我也不觉得我在体制里面，奇怪的是，你们关于银河的那个口号对我有点作用了。”

“我也不知道这作用有多大，你能感受到吗？”韩转过身来，隔着卢克现在的身体抱住了塔图因的男孩，他们的胸膛以一种紧紧相依的姿态贴在一起，“我知道你能，不管怎么说，现在我终于有能拿出来炫耀的东西了。”

是的，我能感觉到。卢克在心底悄悄地说，他们的心跳那样快速又热烈，它们盖过了想要蔓延的黑和红，盖过了曾经吞噬他的烈焰和灰烬，使得黑夜相形见绌。

 

韩对这个沙坑充满了兴趣，他们沿着台阶向下走，走到不能走了为止。天际线处的夜空是带着光晕的紫色，在这背景之下，集水塔的尖顶穿进了殷红的月亮中间，随后被这个球体缓慢地吐了出来。

韩在台阶旁有意外的发现——一株还活着的植物。它蜷缩在砖块的阴影里，在地下还能收集到水汽的管道勉强养活了它。韩打开水壶给它浇了点水，它太脆弱了，或许不久就会死掉。然而现在，在水塔尖尖的影子里，它仍然竭尽所能地把叶片伸到月光下。

他们爬上地面，朝着太空港的方向往回走。那里似乎更热闹了，火把和上空的黑夜交织着舞动，留下炽热的金色残影，隐隐的能听到乐声。人群朝着某一点涌动，街道瞬间被掏空了，火光和热量聚集到机场崖边的宽阔平台，像星星聚集到一起组成银河，像火焰遇上更多火焰。在那里商队的年轻男女围成一圈，把周围的每个人都拉进来跳舞。很多人坐在边上，吹一种陶制的笛子，声音脆亮轻快，穿透嘈杂的人群，有的人按简单的节奏打手鼓，或者只是把手举过头顶，一边跳舞一边拍动。

卢克和韩被挤了进去，穿黄裙子的羊角女孩一边随着乐声旋转，一边向他伸出手，不由分说地把他拉进舞动的人群里。这场景实在不可思议，像是星星在天上呆腻了，一颗颗地来到这个被遗忘的星球上，并给它带来史无前例的，灿烂夺目的一晚。女孩带着他重复简单的舞步，脚在滚烫的地面上弹起又落下，鼓声和拍手声一同回响，使得空气都带有战栗的节奏。恍惚的火光和影子映在地面上，仿佛流动的璀璨夜空，她带着他一边旋转一边移动，卢克在头晕目眩里看到了韩，他也被人拽着，看起来更加手足无措，卢克笑了起来。他们隔着人群遥遥相望，被彼此的舞伴带着靠近了，然后韩向他伸出了手。

女孩放开他，回到了人群中间，旋转的裙边和影子像双层的水莲花瓣。

现在他们靠在一起，两个笨拙的男人带着彼此旋转，小心地不被人群挤散了。在他们头顶是亘古不变的星空，在他们脚下是颤动的，让人快乐得想要流泪的沙漠星球。感谢原力，他在这狂喜的浪潮里还能找到韩的眼睛，他看卢克的方式就像他是宇宙的中心。事实上那没有区别，因为卢克听见所有星球叹了口气，为它们偏远外环的兄弟柔声唱起了赞歌。

卢克轻微用力，让他们从地面上浮了起来。原力在他周围涌动，这古老的力量最终还是没有背叛他。在韩的身后，日光开始把天边涂成银色，新的一天就要来了，然而更为璀璨的夜晚还在他们身边挥之不去。宇宙何其大，星球和日出数不胜数，总要有人来把它们团结到一起，不然塔图因梦一样的夜晚又该给谁看呢？而他们在这星球最明亮的一点上，在旋转的，浓缩的银河里，试探着在空中靠近了，依然为对方眼里的星星感到惊奇。

 

END


End file.
